Pure of Heart
by We're All M-M-Mad Here
Summary: We've seen Snow White, we've seen Aurora, we've seen Mulan and we've seen Cinderella, but what about Rapunzel? Where does she fit into all of this? One things for certain, this story isn't going to go that way we always thought it did.


Rapunzel

Prologue

_Rapunzel_

_Once upon a time, a long time ago, a husband and wife lived happily in a cottage at the edge of a wood. But one day, the wife fell ill. She could eat nothing and grew thinner and thinner by the day. The husband was at his wits end. The only thing he could think of to cure her was a strange herb that grew in the beautiful garden next to their cottage. The wife begged her husband to find a way into the garden and steal some of this herb, which was called rapunzel. _

_The husband carefully climbed the stone that bordered the garden, panting slightly with effort as he pulled himself up to straddle the top of it. He looked across at the beautiful garden and when his eyes fell on the golden rapunzel herb he allowed himself a smile and hastened to continue over the wall, eager to get the plant that would save his beloved wife. _

_He pulled a small dagger from leather pouch at his hip, but just as he was about to cut some of the herb there came an angry shout from behind him. He whirled around, brandishing his dagger, but he froze in shock and fear when he saw who stood before him. It was Mother Gothel, the most feared enchantress in the town. The only one to be feared above her was Queen Regina herself. _

"_How can you dare," she said with an angry look, "descend into my garden and steal my rapunzel like a thief? You shall suffer for it!"_

"_Ah," he answered, "let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my to do it out of necessity. My wife is ill and this may be the only hope to save her"_

_Gothel's anger was not to be softened. _

"_Then your wife shall die, perhaps this is a fit punishment for thieves," she snarled and turned to leave. _

"_No! Please!" the husband shouted. "Please! I'll do anything!"_

_Gothel stopped, and slowly turned. _

"_Anything?" she asked slyly and the husband eagerly nodded. Walking forwards Gothel plucked some rapunzel from the earth and, pulling a flash from her cloak, she waved her hand, turning the rapunzel into a golden potion and handed it to him. "Feed your wife this potion and the illness shall no longer ail her. But be warned, I will be back to reclaim my price"_

"_Anything you wish, we shall pay it!" cried the husband and he quickly fled to back to his wife. _

"_Indeed you will," Gothel said lowly, a vicious smirk on her lips, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

_The husband fed the wife the potion, just as told, and the wife made a swift recovery. Years went by and they heard nothing from Gothel and the two of them began to think she had forgotten their deal. Soon, the wife fell pregnant, and the couple were gifted with a baby girl with beautiful golden hair. They named her Rapunzel. _

_The husband and wife, now a small family, had never been happier. However, their happiness was short lived. Gothel returned only a month later for the payment she had been waiting for. Their child. _

"_Gothel, this was not the deal!" the husband shouted angrily from the doorway, his wife clinging to him and sobbing into his side. _

"_You said anything, that was the deal we made," Gothel spat, "You took my rapunzel, now I'm taking yours," and with a vicious laugh she once again disappeared into a cold of smoke…taking Rapunzel with her. _

Henry looked up from his story book, half of the page showing a picture of Rapunzel, a baby with bright green eyes and hair as gold as the herb she was named after. His brown eyes gaze was now fixed on the seventeen year old girl purchasing some food from Granny, a few seats away from where he was sitting. She was clad in a pink summer dress and her golden hair fell in tight curls to the middle of her back.

After thanking Granny she turned, the bags of food in her hand, to leave.

"Hello, Henry," she greeted kindly as she did, her emerald eyes sparking.

"Hi, Lily," Henry replied.

He continued to watch her leave until she was out of sight, before he looked back down to his book. There was no doubt in his mind that Lily Towers was Rapunzel.

**Author's Note: Please review, as I don't know whether to continue or not. I know I haven't been all that great at updating stories as of late so please be patient with me. Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
